Undying Love: Blossoms Bloom
by Goldy 'n Furballs
Summary: Young Goldpaw has just been made an apprentice of Riverclan. What adventures shall he face? Includes fights, romance, and slight tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**Undying Love**

**Blossoms Bloom**

**Heather Spitz**

Chapter One

Gold fur was ruffled in the breeze as its owner walked through the mud toward the strong bracken that served as the nursery. Tiny head lifted high and proud as the creature neared it. Voices could be heard inside and the pitiful mewling of hungry kits. He was no longer the youngest kit since Lightstorm had kitted last night and soon Grassheart would too.

"Goldkit, step forth." A calm and elegant voice called out. The kit turned around, having just about to enter the nursery to see a large blue she-cat standing a few feet from him on top a pile of reeds and moss. Rainstar! What did she want with him? Possibility after possibility ran through his mind as he sprinted back toward his leader quick as his short, golden legs would allow. This young tom was not the fastest cat in the clan, but since when was RiverClan fast?

The kit slowed down as he neared the noble she-cat, panting heavily from his hard run across the camp. As he looked around cats of all sizes gathered around an impatient Rainstar came into focus. Once again his mind wondered why he could possibly be wanted at a clan meeting. _My apprentice ceremony! _Goldkit decided at last. Excitement overtook him, joined with a stab of pain. His mother would never see him become an apprentice of RiverClan or a warrior for that matter.

Two moons ago Goldkit's mother, Tawnywing, had been claimed by greencough, the most deadly sickness known to RiverClan. Raindance, a young queen with kits of her own, had taken him in as her own, giving him the same gentle touch she gave her own kits. Goldkit would have loved the time with her, had it not been for one of her own two kits, Kashpaw. The gold kit had to surpass treacherous teasing and overpowering while Kashpaw dwelled in the nursery with him, and now things were going to be the same way as soon as he set paw in the apprentice den.

"Goldkit, step forth, please!" Rainstar's voice was louder and irritable, snapping Goldkit back to the clearing around him. A satisfying taut Kashpaw sat next to his sister, Brookepaw. Lightningpaw, a newly made black she-cat apprentice, sat close to the treacherous tom, their flanks almost touching. Goldpaw's eyes narrowed with jealousy and forced himself to look back up at Rainstar. Slowly, and self-consciously, Goldpaw stalked forward out of the crowd. His skin burned under his pelt and his muscles tensed, daring to sprint away as fast as possible.

"Goldkit, you are of age to become an apprentice of RiverClan. From this day forth you shall be known as Goldpaw, may StarClan light your path. Berrytail, it is by time you are to be given your first apprentice. You will mentor Goldpaw, may you teach him all the skill your own mentor has taught you." 

The newly named Goldpaw's heart thumped with excitement as he looked around wildly for Berrytail, waiting for her to emerge from the crowd as they chanted his new apprentice name and ceremonially touch noses with her new apprentice. Golden tail drooped slightly when no cat stepped forward and he sat down, looking up at Rainstar questioningly.

"Lightningpaw, Goldpaw, search the camp for Berrytail, if she is not here go out and search the forest and the fishing gorge." Rainstar turned and retreated into the ferns that served as her den after she gave the order.

Goldpaw watched her go and gaped slightly. He slowly turned to Lightningpaw and flicked his ear. She obviously wasn't pleased at the slightest bit. The golden tom had never actually worked side by side with the young she-cat, perhaps she was easier to get along with in a working condition. This may be his only chance to get Lightningpaw to see his true colors.

Berrytail could not be found in the camp and Lightningpaw was in a nasty mood. Goldpaw held his tongue as they walked down the narrow strip of land above the river and toward the forest, Lightningpaw in the lead. He restrained from suggesting they search the fishing gorge, knowing it wouldn't end well no matter how good of an idea it may be. Never did with her.

The black she-cat led them into the forest and weaved in and out of the trees with a hard expression that was all too easy to read: She'd rather be anywhere, but here, with Goldpaw. He kept a solemn expression and smiled whenever she turned her head to glare at her, flinching back slightly.

As they neared the center of the forest a cold wind blew past them and made the tiny green leaves of the trees flutter wildly. Greenleaf was well on its way and soon the prey would be thriving. As if to prove it, a sparrow chirped from up in a tree and Goldpaw looked up at it hungrily. He remembered the elders discussing how lightly they punished apprentices for eating when on duty nowadays. Goldpaw, of course agreed right away to gain their approval like any sensible – and hungry - kit.

He snapped back into reality when he bumped into Lightningpaw who had stopped to sniff the air. Her pelt bristled and she hissed angrily, arching her back, she spat viciously. "Stay away from you stupid, fleabag! Go and chase your little tail while I actually try to find _your_ mentor!"

The golden apprentice was taken aback by such a hostile tone coming from the small she-cat and took a few timid steps back until his tail met a tree trunk. "Right, sure thing, Lightningpaw, I'll do that."

Lightningpaw gave an aggravated hiss and turned, slinking off into the grass quickly. She obviously meant to leave the novice apprentice behind. The grass moved slightly then it was still, but Goldpaw was busy trying to pinpoint Berrytail's scent and prove himself somehow. He had not often been around the red warrior as a kit so her scent wasn't as familiar and proved more difficult to find among the stale RiverClan scents and…something else.

Goldpaw lifted his nose into the air and took a good, long whiff of the air around him, following the scent that clogged his scent glands. He looked quite foolish, with his short, golden tail straight up, along with his head as he padded forward unseeingly. The scent was getting stronger and how it reeked! It was cats, but they smelt like foxdung…or what he supposed foxdung smelled like.

Wait. He had smelt this before. When the cats returned from the Gathering they carried the faint odor of three other rival clans. This one was ShadyClan or something of the sort. Elders had told him many a time when he was small kit that the cold winds of their territory chilled their hearts. ShadyClan was always causing trouble, and it seemed like they were up to their old tricks.

Adrenaline pricked Goldpaw's paws as he walked forward as stealthily as he could, keeping his belly and head low to the ground. Fur bristled as he poked his head out of the heather where he had taken refuge and saw three, rather large cats. One tom and two she-cats. It would be pointless to try and take them on by himself! _Oh Lightningpaw! Where did you go?_ Goldpaw cried desperately in his mind as the cats neared him.

Immediately the small tom dove deeper into the heather and laid back his ears. Claws unsheathed as he waited for them to come closer, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to fight, but his doubt was quickly replaced as he got a clearer view of the cats. They were holding limp and fresh prey in their jaws! _RiverClan's_ prey!

Just before the cats slipped into the heather a fierce battle cry sounded and from seemingly out of nowhere Lightningpaw flew down from the sky and landed square on the tom's back, biting into the surprised warrior's scruff fiercely. Goldpaw stood hooked to the spot in horror as Lightningpaw was flung easily from his back. She got up again bravely with a wince and growled angrily. "This is RiverClan's territory our have you not noticed?"

The tom laughed and the two she-cats dropped their prey, bristling their fur and unsheathing their claws. They were lean and tough. No. They were scrawny, every rib visible, but their muscles shown as strong as ever. Their obvious lack of food obviously hadn't affected their strength. No pity overcame Goldpaw as he stared at the hungry cat's ribs, RiverClan was his clan and no cat would steal their prey, no matter how weak they may get. If they were so hungry they should just leave the forest! Besides, with these trouble-makers gone it would mean more prey for the other clans! "Do you think you will drive us out, apprentice?"

Lightningpaw didn't take kindly to these words, her fur puffing out so she looked twice her size, which was still quite small. The wind seemed to stop its harsh blowing as Lightningpaw launched herself at the tom and two she-cats angrily, aiming tactlessly for his head. "You can bet your clan on it, Moonscar!"

"No need for that." Moonscar replied with a dark chuckle and ducked his head with not that much effort, coming back up and diving at her hind leg nimbly. Goldpaw winced as his thorn sharp teeth sank into her tender leg, imagining it as his own. He jumped out at long last as the torture Lightningpaw was going through began to feel as if it were his own, a surge of protectiveness washing over him.

The apprentice's unexpected attack took the other cats completely by surprise and stayed frozen to the spot momentarily as Goldpaw landed unevenly on Moonscar's back, trying to bite into his ear and cling on at the same time.

Moonscar gave a _mrreow_ of surprise and whirled around wildly, trying to fling the apprentice from his back, but Goldkit had a tighter grip. He tried to regain his pawing, but found his claws snagged deep in the black tom's fur. The golden tom hissed in annoyance and began to rake his hind claws along the warriors's sides weakly until he felt a cat's powerful jaws bite into his skin roughly and drag him off. They released him and he fell on his back, exposing his sensitive belly.

The she-cat that had dragged him off, jumped at the chance and sank her teeth into his plump roundness, shaking her head roughly, getting a yowl of agony out of Goldpaw. He looked at Lightningpaw fighting Moonscar and felt a strong surge of power kicking out at the she-cat's throat. She coughed and took a few steps back, stumbling slightly and running off into the bushes.

Goldpaw's triumph did not last long. Moonscar hurtled toward him and gave the apprentice no chance to escape as he gave him a sharp and powerful bite to the neck. Darkness clouded Goldpaw's amber eyes and he lay still, sides heaving lightly as if he were simply asleep. The last thing he heard was Berrytail's battle cry…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you my loyal reviewers

Grizzlepelt and Tigerstripe

Chapter Two

The moon had risen into the sky and came down again five times since the fight between the ShadowClan patrol and the two apprentices. Goldpaw stayed unaware in the medicine cat, Wishfur's, den. It had been too much for such a young apprentice to take on three fully grown warriors even with the help of a slightly more experienced apprentice.

Berrytail blamed herself for Goldpaw's accident, often saying she should have been there. Where she had been was still a mystery, but no cat questioned her, Goldpaw was the main concern. She visited her apprentice every day, watching on helplessly as he slept on without a stir. Lightningpaw was even said to visit in the dead of the night when every cat was supposedly asleep.

The young black she-cat had made it out with only a few scratches and bites in the battle, Berrytail arriving just in time to fight by her side against the two remaining warriors. Moonscar had vowed his vengeance and left along with the other she-cat known as Mosspelt, the ShadowClan deputy.

The young mentor slipped into the den and laid down beside Goldpaw's small body, touching her nose to his pelt gently with a smile. She refused to give up on him and snapped at any cat who dare say all was lost for her apprentice. It had only been five dawns! To some this was enough reason to simply bury him and let him go on his way to StarClan, but as long as a few cats had hope so did they.

"It's cold…" Goldpaw's amber eyes flickered open gently and glowed in the den's darkness. What had happened? Shadyclan! He jumped to his paws and yowled in pain, slowly laying back down on his side. Well, whatever happened it had been settled. "Where's Lightningpaw? Is she okay? ShadyClan…they were hunting…"

"Shhh, I know. She's just fine, but how are _you_?" Berrytail replied gently, brushing her tail over his shoulder lightly. Her pretty light amber eyes gleamed bright with joy, she looked as though she would jump up and down and squash all the prey in the forest if he moved another muscle.

"I only feel like squirrels threw their whole storage of leaf-bare nuts at me." Goldpaw replied with a sigh and turned his head, licking his belly gingerly where Emberclaw had sunk her teeth into him, tasting the faint hint of a bitter herb. His face screwed up in distaste and he looked at Berrytail with a look of slight teasing horror. "Does Wishfur expect me to eat herbs like these? I'd rather join StarClan!"

Berrytail purred with amusement and shook her head, getting up. "You will if Wishfur tells you to! That's your first order from your mentor. If you follow I can work you to the bone in a few dawns. I'll go ask him now."

There was a teasing glint in her light amber eyes as she padded out of the den quickly, leaving Goldpaw alone to continue his bath. _Where did ShadyClan go? _The young apprentice wondered as he swiped his pink tongue over his bite wound gingerly, the sour taste of old blood making him screw up his nose distastefully. Those ShadyClan cats were fierce fighters. If they weren't so cold they would probably make good allies.

Goldpaw shrugged it off and turned up his paw to examine it. The pad was rough and slightly torn, but that was no surprise. He sighed and lay straight, putting his paws out in front of him neatly as he waited for his mentor patiently. Where was everyone else? Surely some other cat – especially Raindance - would have stopped to see how he was doing by now?

The light shuffle of paws reach Goldpaw's ears and he turned his head to look at the cat shadow that lingered on the den wall. He grinned when he smelled him and almost jumped to his paws, but earlier experiences reminded him not to. "Hey, Stonepaw, you sneak! Not making off with some of Wishfur's sweet herbs again, are we?"

Goldpaw thought he heard his friend jump in surprise and let a purr of amusement escape his hoarse throat. Within moments dark gray tom burst into the den, reaching Goldpaw's nest quickly and beaming down at him. "Look who's finally decided to take a break from his nap!"

"Mousebrain."

The two apprentices looked up in surprise as they heard the disgruntled voice of their deputy and mentor to Stonepaw, Burningfire. Stonepaw dipped his head in respect, Goldpaw following his lead and mewing quickly in greeting. Burningfire was highly respected, walking around camp with the sun's rays reflecting off his fire coat and his deep voice giving off orders. He had been a popular choice when their deputy, Bearfrost, had fallen to greencough the same moon as Tawnywing.

"Where's Wishfur?" The massive tom turned his head and peered deeper into the cave, he looked back at the two apprentices, his amber eyes almost looking accusing.

"I don't know, Berr-" Goldpaw started his explanation when Stonepaw quickly cut him off with a not-so-well hidden anxious tone. "Brrrr, it's cold!"

Burningfire looked at him with a slightly surprised expression then it hardened as he scolded. "A warrior should be able to withstand such 'horrible' torment."

"Sorry, Burningfire"

The orange tom shook his head and turned, padding out of the sheltered den as quickly as he had came. Goldpaw looked at his friend curiously, but didn't push him for details. _Maybe he thought I was going to say something different… But, what? _

* * *

The water rushed against the bank quietly, it was higher than usual since the thaw, but it had not flooded. The river had not flooded for quite some time now. Seasons time, but this was welcomed by all the cats in the forest – except perhaps ShadowClan.

Goldpaw sat beside the water, his golden pelt gleaming in the bright sun and bathing his slightly scarred shoulders. Just last dawn Wishfur had given him the all-clear sign and permission to resume training. The young apprentice's injuries had been rather easy to heal after he had woken up, but the scars would remain. At least his face had not been clawed, that would have been a disappointment.

He was meeting Berrytail for a fishing lesson today. _My first training session with my mentor._ A purr of excitement rippled through his small body and he instinctively kneaded the wet ground in apprehension. The golden tom had almost thought he could not come when Burningfire had questioned Berrytail's decision to take the just-recovered apprentice in the higher-than-usual river; but Wishfur had overheard and proved him wrong. He could not help, but let the gleam of triumph in his amber eyes show, but Burningfire thought otherwise. The deputy had given him quite a disgusted look when he left camp, his amber eyes burning through his pelt with every step he took.

"Killed you."

Goldpaw pricked his ears at the familiar voice and stood up. He took a good whiff of the air around him and nodded respectfully toward a small set of bushes. A rustling could be heard and Goldpaw turned to see Berrytail looking at him with amusement.

"Actually, I was southwind. You'll get better; don't worry."

"Will I really?"

"For sure." Berrytail seemed to have had enough of his wondering and padded to the river beside him. "The key to catching fish is: 'Be quick and never let those mousebrains know you're there.' Example."

Golden apprentice watched his apprentice with wide eyes, comprehending every movement she made. The red warrior stood near the water just enough to see, but not to be seen. _This could take hours…or dawns!_ Just then Berrytail's paw, quick as lightning, shot into the water for a split second and came back up with a wildly struggling fish. She flung it against the ground and bit into it, putting the creature out of its misery quickly. "Now, I want you to try."

"I don't know…"

"Shut up and do it!"

"Okay, okay…" Goldpaw shrank back from his mentor for a moment then crept to the water's edge. He tried not to let his shadow fall on the water, but it was so hard to see from such a distance!

"No, no! You're doing it all wrong! Get away from the water, Goldpaw. _Away _for StarClan's sake! Stand high so you can see…get your paw ready! Now!" Berrytail's coaching was getting a little annoying, but Goldpaw tried to listen – only succeeding in blocking her out until she said 'Now!' His paw shot forth into the water, feeling a fish. He unsheathed his claw and tried to hook it, but it was too late.

"Okay, first off: Why weren't your claws unsheathed? Second: You hesitated; it is a _fish_, just kill it!" Goldpaw just about snapped at his own mentor for saying he was afraid to kill a fish, but managed the willpower to restrain himself. It was not easy. He could not help, but think Berrytail was not cut out to be a mentor.

"Try again."

Goldpaw used the same technique as before. He blocked out Berrytail and waited, his claws unsheathed and his paw ready. Every time he saw a fish it darted away quickly before he could even make a move. How could he catch something that did not stay still long enough for him to do so? Berrytail's orders were getting louder, and louder, until he was sure the whole of ThunderClan and RiverClan combined could hear her racket. When he was about to turn and give up a fish swam into view. _Worth a shot._

Golden paw darted in and out of he water, Goldpaw giving out a loud purr of delight as a fish came with it. He dropped it on the muddy ground and watched it flop around until its struggles became weaker. It looked like it was in pain… The apprentice stepped forward and poked it with a tiny claw, only causing the fish to flop around even more wildly now. His paw came down on its side and the creature's struggles stopped all together. Goldpaw had killed his first prey.

"It took you long enough to kill it." Burningfire stepped forward, followed by Firedance – a flame coated tom with white paws, Kashpaw, and Swiftrain – a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat. Goldpaw looked around, bewildered that they could sneak up on him so easily. He glanced at Berrytail to see her looking as if she had known they were coming for a whole moon.

"Oh, yes! Maybe next time you can catch a fish without it nearly dying at your paws first!" Kashpaw's usual sneer didn't take Goldpaw by surprise. Firedance – Kashpaw's mentor – said nothing, just remained quietly looking down at his white paws. Swiftrain's pale blue eyes burned with amusement, but she said nothing, just waited to see what Goldpaw would do next.

_Why does it always end up like this? Everyone waiting on me to say something in response to Kashpaw?_ Goldpaw nodded tartly and flattened his ears, unable to meet his mentor's eyes. Would she think him weak for not standing up to the black devil, Kashclaw's sneer interrupted his thoughts yet again.

"Do you know how to do anything other than say, Yes or No, and nod or shake your head? You'll make a fine warrior! ThunderClan can walk on over and demand the right to take some prey and all you'll do is say 'Yes, ThunderClan.'"

"Enough, Kashpaw." Burningfire interrupted the cocky apprentice by putting his tail to his lips. The small party of cats seemed to look a little crestfallen that a fight didn't break out, causing Goldpaw to almost snort out loud with disgust. When Goldpaw turned to glance at Berrytail he was not very surprised to see she was gone. She always disappeared when all other cats got caught up in their own conversation. "It seems your mentor has left. Come on, grab your fish and follow. We're done patrolling the gorge and heading back to camp."

With that said the three warriors turned with unspoken agreement and launched into speed toward camp. Their muscles rippled under their lean pelts as they showed no mercy for the two apprentices that were left to try and keep up. Kashpaw was keeping a good distance ahead of Goldpaw, as if it were his rightful place to be. Not for long. Goldpaw retightened his grip on the fish and kicked up his speed, hurtling past Kashpaw easily and catching up to the warriors.

Kashpaw wasn't amused by this in the least bit. His own seed heightened and he was soon in pace with the three warriors, slowly passing with Goldpaw right on his heels. The black apprentice was rather fast, but he was big too…while Goldpaw was small and could fly past many others of his clan.

The golden apprentice drew in his breath deeply and took off at top speed, passing up all the cats quickly and nearing camp. His lungs felt like they were about to burst. Almost there… As the small island came into view a black figure hurtled past him. At first glance Goldpaw thought it was Kashpaw, but then he noticed the size difference. _Lightningpaw!_

Filled with a new type of energy Goldpaw took a deep breath and tried his best to keep up with the young she-cat, but she was already slowing down and wading to the island. The golden apprentice slowed down as well, splashing after her, his legs pumping high so half of his gold legs left the water with each step.

Lightningpaw was painfully aware of her follower it seemed for she headed straight to the nursery when Goldpaw caught up to her in camp. Slightly crestfallen, Goldpaw lay down in the small clearing with his head on his paws and closed his eyes, sleep almost overcoming him.

"Goldpaw!" The tom groaned and pushed his paws over his ears as his friend's voice sounded. "How was training? Tired? Hungry? We could go see if the elders would care to share!"

"Fine." Goldpaw grumbled and forced himself onto his paws, padding slowly after his friend to the slight ditch that served as the elders eating-place. When they neared Goldpaw saw the three elders – Redfur, Birchclaw, and Maplefur come into focus. Cuddled up close to them were Lightstorm's two kits – Eaglekit and Cherrykit.

"Te' us a stoy', Re'ur." Eaglekit begged the old queen, prodding her flame colored belly with two tiny orange paws. There was no doubt who fathered this kit: Burningfire. He was an exact duplicate of the large tom. Cherrykit was quite a lot like her father as well, her pelt a brilliant shade of bright orange. Rainstar would probably mentor one of the two, she did only mentor deputy's kits after all.

"In a moment." The gentle she-cat purred, curling her large, fluffy tail around the tiny kit. She looked up at the two apprentices with a warm smile. The elderly she-cat was probably remembering just like Goldpaw, when Stonepaw and himself were only kits – begging for a story just like Eaglekit. "Goldpaw, Stonepaw! It's been ages since you have visited us old cats! I'm glad to see you out of the den especially, Goldpaw."

"Yeah, we're sorry about that Redfur. Training's keeping us in shape." Stonepaw spoke before Goldpaw, watching Cherrykit pounce on Birchclaw's tail as it lashed back and forth. "Quite a bundle of kits this moon!"

"Oh yes, I remember a moon, many seasons ago when we had so many kits that some of the warriors had to take on _two_ apprentices. Why I myself had to take both Tawnywing and Bearfrost." Goldpaw's spine tingled at the mention of his mother and the former deputy's name. This bit of information had been unknown to him.

"You-you mentored my mother?" Goldpaw asked quietly, creeping closer and sitting down close to the respected she-cat as if he were a kit again.

"Oh yes. She was always getting into trouble, but she was a brave and noble warrior which was what made her one of the best warriors RiverClan has ever seen." Redfur's yellow eyes shone with pride for a moment then it died. "It just comes to show you that even the strongest of warriors can be taken by something as simple as a sickness."

Goldpaw quickly slunk off while she was lost in memories. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. The apprentice's den and his nest looked more inviting than ever before as he snuggled up in his warm bedding. He could just make out Lightningpaw's pale blue eyes staring at him in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I'm the hopeless one, Brookepaw? Look at who you're swooning over!" A harsh hiss interrupted Goldpaw's sleep. _What in the name of StarClan?_ He fluttered open his amber eyes to see Brookepaw and Treepaw – Stonepaw's older brother – talking. Neither one looked very happy as they spoke to each other, but he could not help, but feel intrigued to know what they were talking about.

"Mousebrain!" The blue she-cat's snarl was enough to send any kit or apprentice fleeing to their mothers. "Stay away from Icepaw. That is all I'm saying."

Treepaw hissed and charged into the den, seeing Goldpaw's amber eyes in the darkness. The glare he gave he golden tom made Goldpaw unsheathe his claws and dig them into the dirt to keep from shrinking away. It was nothing, but pure, unmasked hatred. What could they have possibly been talking about to get Treepaw so fired up? He was normally one of the mellowest toms in the clan. Brookepaw he could understand, she could get quite fiery, but was she enough to provoke Treepaw to such hate?

Goldpaw scurried out of the den quickly as Treepaw settled down in his nest, slamming into Brookepaw painfully. She jumped back with a yowl of surprise and gave out a laugh as she saw the tom, but Goldpaw was not so amused. His nose _hurt_! "Goldpaw! Slow down before you hurt somebody!"

The tom could not help, but smile slightly and rub his nose with his paw humorously at her comment. "I think I already did."

"Oh, aye?"

"Yep."

"Oh, sorry."

Goldpaw looked at her curiously for a moment before nodding and padding over to the fresh-kill pile. He gripped a small fish in his claws and flung it a little ways away from the pile before chasing after it and biting into it. Warm blood gushed into his mouth and his body rumbled with a satisfied purr. His amber eyes were kept open for signs of a slim black pelt.

His hope was granted. A black pelt did approach him, but blue eyes did not stare at him. No. Pale green eyes, glinting with anger. He was quite tired of his apprenticeship as of yet, not a day of peace under this cruel gaze. Amber eyes looked up indignantly at the tom before him, a low growling emitting from his small body. "Look all you want, it is quite a nice sight."

Kashpaw snarled furiously and unsheathed his claws, thrusting his head in the golden tom's face. "Yes, the fish is quite nice, but that is not what I'm standing here for. Stay away from Brookepaw or your pelt may be last seen being buried by the elders."

"I see…" Goldpaw hissed quietly. No response came to mind, he believed this threat full-heartedly. He did not really think he needed to be told. His gaze was put back down to the fish which he half-heartedly began to pick at. Kashpaw's presence deteriorated and the young apprentice finished the fish within a few gulps. He heaved himself to his paws and padded to the apprentice's den, laying down outside again. Where was Berrytail?

"Goldpaw, have you eaten?" The apprentice looked up at the sound of Swiftrain's voice and nodded eagerly. "Good. You are to join Bluefire, Burningfire, Stonepaw, and me on a border patrol. Yellowtail said she scented ThunderClan…across the border. There was a stale scent of ShadowClan mixed within it so we are checking it out."

"Will we meet any cats there?" Goldpaw's voice quivered with fear and excitement. _My first patrol!_ _And with my best friend! Imagine that. _Eagerness to prove himself to the warriors and deputy made his paws prick and his fur bristle.

Swiftrain seemed to sense this and shook her head, putting up a delicate multi-colored paw. "Now don't go getting your hopes up. Yellowtail is young and has been mislead many a time, but it does not seem unlikely that ThunderClan would be here. The day they mind their own will be the day StarClan falls from the sky!"

A purr of amusement rumbled through Goldpaw as he listened. ThunderClan had been sticking their noses into RiverClan's business since before he was kitted, the elders did not often talk about it, his mother saying it was because of their pride. Heck, Goldpaw would be ashamed if he had to take help from such a nosy clan when he was a warrior too! He gave himself a quick bath and streaked toward the assembled patrol.

"Swiftrain did you tell Go- Never mind. Goldpaw, remain close to Bluefire. Stonepaw, stay close to me and watch all that I do. Swiftrain, I want you to keep a scout ahead, report back regularly." Burningfire turned and padded off the island and onto the narrow land bridge quickly. He looked heavy, but yet somehow he managed not to sink into the moist grass. It was no surprise, the deputy had been doing this for countless moons. His shoulders and head were carried proudly, he knew of the respect his position carried. This was what made all cats awe and respect him, but Goldpaw had the feeling he had a little too much respect. How long until it went to his head?

He shrugged and raced after him, keeping a good pace with Bluefire, whom, seemed to be ignoring him, but Goldpaw did not mind. He worked better on his own anyway. Everything interested the young tom. Every rustle in the bush may be an enemy warrior, every sound the unsheathing of claws… A fight would be just the thing to loosen up his joints! When a small flock of birds burst from their cover in the bushes, Goldpaw could not help, but leap into the air and trying to knock one down. Of course, he did not achieve, but he did get a few chuckles out of the cats surrounding him.

He knew to settle down as they neared the fishing gorge, it was quite obvious they were close as the roaring of waters pounded in his ears. His heart skipped a beat as he stealthily peered out of the bracken with his clanmates. The river always perked his interest. It was like a symbol of freedom, allowed to run wherever it pleased for miles and miles. But, the fresh water scent was indeed mixed with the horrid stench of ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats. He tried to tell himself they did not always smell this way, that he was used to his own clan's scent, but it was quite hard to convince himself of.

It felt like seasons were passing to Goldpaw before Burningfire finally nodded and meowed quietly. "Seems safe. Let's go. Keep your ears pricked."

Goldpaw followed Bluefire, trying to be as stealthy as possible. The tom made it look so easy as his long legs stretched forth long with his belly so close to the ground. Goldpaw wondered if he would ever manage to learn this with Berrytail always disappearing after short training sessions. It was quite annoying, really. The fresh and close scent of ThunderClan brought Goldpaw from his thinking and he perked his ears as Swiftrain gave an alarming hiss. He edged closer to Stonepaw and the two apprentices exchanged excited glances as they waited for their foe to show their face or faces.

"We come in peace." A low voice called from the bracken before a black tom walked forth out of it confidently with two cats following him – one a tortoiseshell she-cat and the other a blue she-cat apprentice. Goldpaw flicked back his ear as he heard Burningfire spit on the ground in disbelief and stalk forward determinedly.

"You come across our borders! Give us a reason why we should not attack you on the spot!" Goldpaw half expected the tom to cringe at Burningfire's snarl, but somehow he managed not to. A sense of admiration filled Goldpaw momentarily before he caught himself. This was a enemy warrior! He decided he should copy the other cats of his clan, lowering himself and giving a low, approving hiss. It was quite hoarse and ragged, making Bluefire glance back and say quietly. "Don't get a hairball on us now, Goldpaw."

"I wasn't-!"

"Silence!" Burningfire's hiss interrupted Goldpaw though he did not turn to look at him. The black tom and the RiverClan deputy were staring intensely into each other's eyes as the cats waited for the tom's reply.

"I come to speak with Rainstar!" The tom insisted urgently, refusing to tell the cats any more information. His claws protruded from their sheaths and dug into the biosphere, ready for a fight. _It must be urgent if he's that desperate…_

"Moonstar cannot do such acts on her own?" Goldpaw's ears perked at his deputy's sneer. He heard both patrol's fur bristle uneasily and all claws were easily seen as unsheathed. "Leave our territory. If Moonstar wishes to speak with Rainstar she may come herself!"

The black tom narrowed his eyes challengingly for a moment before nodding his head with a quiet sigh. Before he turned and padded away with his patrol he promised solemly. "Very well. I will return – with Moonstar."

The large orange deputy's head seemed to raise in triumph as he watched the ThunderClan cats easily surrender, nodding slightly, his eyes narrowed. "I hoped you would be smart in your choice."

Goldpaw and his fellows looked at each other, bewildered with curiosity and all hungry for the same knowledge: Why did ThunderClan wish to speak with their leader? None of them dared to speak to Burningfire on the way back to the camp, waiting until he was well out of hearing distance before they began whispering the happenings of the patrol with their fellow clanmates.

Goldpaw, on the other hand, was not quite so keen to gossip with the other apprentices about the events and it seemed Stonepaw had decided to follow his friend's lead. It was fun to torture Treepaw, Brookepaw, Icepaw, and even Kashclaw and Lightningpaw. Though neither of them said anything it was obvious they were not going to rest until they heard the latest clan gossip. The black she-cat apprentice was the first to break the silence. "Keep your secrets! I'll just ask Lizzardtail."

With that said Kashpaw and Lightningpaw stalked out of the den together, shoulders hunched coldly as they went to seek out their answers. Goldpaw hoped Lizzardtail would be as silent as he normally was and refuse to tell them anything. The former rogue never did much feel like he fit in and reserved to himself, even when Lightningpaw was made his apprentice, but whenever she did something wrong he was the first to find out.

"They'll get nothing out of that fleabag!" Stonepaw laughed, Treepaw batting a paw out at him.

"Stonepaw, mind youself! He's a respectable warrior." He responded with a firm nod.

"But what _did_ happen out there? Please, we're dying to know!" Brookepaw's small voice begged the two toms, Icepaw looking at them with her big midnight eyes, silently agreeing.

"Alright… There we were, strolling carefully through the forest when three, horrible ThunderClan cats that smelled of crowfood came out of nowhere…" And so the 'dramatic' tale went on, all cats listening excitedly as each 'strictly truthful' detail was spoken.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The sun shined brightly down on the golden tom, making his pelt glow as he scratched himself earnestly with a hind leg. Beside him, Stonepaw watched in amusement as he growled and began shaking his head wildly when he couldn't reach his itch. Golden fur fell freely as he madly struggled, growling through gritted teeth. "I had more fur in leaf-bare and leaf-fall than I thought! And…I…hate…molting!"

The gray tom beside him began laughing and shook his head, asking after his amusement outbreak was over. "Here, Goldpaw. Where's it itch? Maybe I can help you."

Goldpaw began complaining about his shoulder and Stonepaw took a closer look, declaring with a frown. "It's a tick, not another molting problem."

"Well can you get it out?"

"I'll try…"

"Just don't clip me!"

Stonepaw rolled his yellow eyes and held up an unsheathed paw, Goldpaw cringing as he did so. Slowly, carefully the tom used two claws to pinch the tick, trying to crack it. He gave a grunt as he squeezed hard on the little bug, giving a hiss of frustration. Just when he was about to give up the small tick gave a small click, successfully cracked. Stonepaw gave a yowl of achievement when Burningfire poked his head in, staring at his apprentice in bewilderment. "What are you yowling about now? Ne'er mind. We're going to have a training session – you're hunting for yourselves and the elders today."

"But that's a lot of prey for two apprentices to catch!" Stonepaw complained, Burningfire silencing him with a stern look.

"I'm aware of that. That's precisely why Brookepaw and Icepaw are accompanying us." His tone was scolding, not appreciating his apprentice trying to correct him. Sometimes Goldpaw wondered how Stonepaw managed the tom sometimes and was able to look him straight in the eye. "Next time, don't question me, Stonepaw. Now hurry along, don't take any prey for yourself or you'll be fatter than the river."

"So we'll be hunting in for-?" Goldpaw wasn't able to finish his sentence as Burningfire was already padding swiftly away. Stonepaw and he looked at each other and shrugged before following him out of the camp entrance, Brookepaw and Icepaw sitting side-by-side near a bunch of bracken.

"I thought you'd never make it! It seems like it's been _ages_ since we've been here!" Brookepaw purred, jumping to her paws, Icepaw doing the same as she nodded in agreement.

"You have to remember, toms take longer to wake up!" Icepaw teased, looking meaningfully at Stonepaw. Goldpaw glanced at his friend curiously, but was unable to see his expression as Burningfire was standing in-between them.

"Save the joshing for later." Burningfire interrupted in a rusty purr of amusement. He padded ahead with the apprentices following until they reached the densest part of the forest. "I trust you've all been taught to hunt?"

"Oh no, not me!" Stonepaw joked, shaking his head humorously, making Goldpaw chuckle and Icepaw giggle. Burningfire on the other hand, did not seem so pleased. He silenced his apprentice with a flick of his tail.

"Brookepaw and Goldpaw hunt in the north side of the forest, Stonepaw and Brookepaw the south. I'll be watching you. You shouldn't see me, but if you do, do _not_ approach me." Burningfire growled the last part, stalking off into the bushes quickly while the four apprentices looked at each other amusedly.

"Alright, let's go, Stonepaw." Icepaw's purr put an end to the silence as she padded swiftly forward, following Burningfire's instructions and going south. Stonepaw smiled at Goldpaw and padded after her, leaving Brookepaw and Goldpaw alone.

"Well, I guess we get a move on now."

"Anything you say, Goldpaw."

* * *

Goldpaw watched Icepaw and Stonepaw pad into camp quickly, their jaws loaded with prey. It seemed they had had the same luck as Brookepaw and Goldpaw. The prey had seemed to thrive despite their chatter and Goldpaw had learned that Brookepaw was not a bit like her brother – despite her occasional temper outbursts. A few moments after Stonepaw sat down on the other side of Goldpaw – Brookepaw on the other – Burningfire walked through the entrance, nodding with a slight smile to the apprentices to let them know they had done well.

They waited until he retreated into the warrior's den before taking a few mice and vole for themselves, beginning to share tales of their hunt to each other – Stonepaw's being the most dramatic and causing Icepaw to giggle constantly.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather 'round!" Goldpaw and Brookepaw ot up in unison, followed by Icepaw and Stonepaw at the familiar call, padding forward quickly. They settled themselves down near Treepaw, Lightningpaw, and a stoic Kashpaw, none of them looking at the four newcomers. Goldpaw certainly hoped Kashpaw had not disowned Brookepaw after a little hunt! He did not think that he was interested in Brookepaw like a mate? Surely he had gotten that Lightningpaw set his heart burning!

"We are here to give two apprentices their warrior names." The seven apprentice's fur bristled in axiety. _Surely, it can't be me? I've only been training for three moons! _"Kashpaw and Treepaw, please step forth."

Kashclaw cast a look of triumph over his shoulder at Goldpaw as he added forward 'nobly.' Goldpaw's paws pricked in dread. With Kashpaw a warrior he could _command_ Goldpaw. This was the start of a new horror in RiverClan. Goldpaw would have to work fast and earnestly to catch up with Kashpaw again as a warrior.

"Kashpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan with your life?"

"I do."

"Then from this day forward, if StarClan sees fit, you shall be known as Kashclaw."

Kashclaw looked back at Lightningpaw and Goldpaw once more as he smirked proudly, head raised high. Goldpaw tried to tell himself Kashclaw would be a strong merit to the clan. Rainstar knew best, didn't she? But a shiver still went down his spine as he watched the black warrior with his shoulder's hunched proudly.

"Treepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan with your life?"

"I do."

"Then from this day forward, if StarClan sees fit, you shall be known as Treebranch."

"Kashclaw! Treebranch! Kashclaw! Treebranch!" All, but Goldpaw chanted the names. He felt sick and woozy, adrenaline surging in his stomach as he watched the warriors. They had seemed to be getting along nicely lately, too nicely. Were they plotting against him? He knew it foolish to think so – Treebranch was Stonepaw's brother after all!

He felt Stonepaw leave his side and rush forward to congratulate his brother, but somehow, Goldpaw felt as if he were leaving for him, never to truly return. Why was he so paranoid? He should be happy. RiverClan had two strong, new warriors! Somewher he heard Lightningpaw yowl teasingly somewhere. "You guard the camp nice and long so I can have a long night's rest!"

Why couldn't she tease him like that? Why did Kashclaw have her as his friend? It was unfair. He came back to his senses and glanced around, expecting everyone to be surrounding Kashclaw. Several cats were, but when he looked to his side he jumped when he saw Brookepaw looking up at him curiously. "Are you alright, Goldpaw?"

"I think maybe I should turn in. Good night – give Treebranch my congratulations. And Kashclaw!" He tried to sound cheerful as he added the last part. Brookepaw probably would not react well if he began neglecting her brother when he had such a great triumph, but why had not she gone to his side, but remained on his? A small victory welled in his heart as he padded slowly toward the den, hearing soft pawsteps behind him. Expecting it to be Brookepaw he teased. "One day of hunting is too much, eh?"

"No, I do it every day." Came the silky reply. Goldpaw stopped and turned around in confusion to see Lightningpaw continuing after him slowly. "That'll be us some day. Maybe with some luck it'll be on the same day."

With that said she continued on her way to the den, Goldpaw staring after her in amazement. _I must be dreaming. What kind of a warrior name is Treebranch anyway?_ "Are you coming or are you going to stare out to the horizon all day?"

"C-coming." Goldpaw replied, taken even more aback by her josh. With a slight shake of his head he hurried after her, curling up in his nest, eyes open slightly as he watched her. The love of his life. The one who he had thought hated him. Was it possible that one day they could have an undying love? Like the one he so often dreamed about?

"Good night, Goldpaw."

"Good night, Lightningpaw."

The she-cat looked up at him in confusion and hurt. "I'm Brookepaw!"

Suddenly that perfect black pelt turned to Brookepaw's pretty blue and Goldpaw began to stutter an apology. How had that happened? He rushed to the den entrance to see Lightningpaw smothering Kashclaw in warm licks, but he refused to give in. Lightningpaw could not possibly be fond of Kashclaw that way. They were best friends. He refused to believe it. He gave a firm nod of his head before curling up once more, Brookepaw's pale blue eyes glaring into him until they closed and her quiet snoring filled the den. He had hoped to stay awake until Lightningpaw returned, but he seemed out of luck and soon drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The small golden body flew through the air and slapped against the mud harshly, making the apprentice grunt slightly as he heaved himself to his small paws weakly. His opponent was crouched low in a defensive position, watching him with beautiful light amber eyes as she caught her breath. Both cats claws were sheathed or it couldn't be told through the mud that covered their paws.

"That was better, Goldpaw, but can you tell me why I was able to buck you off?" Her voice was silky like always, barely a commanding voice. Today Berrytail was having Goldpaw _attack_ her. It had confused the apprentice at first, but he soon began to understand, attacking her again and again. He was quite surprised at his mentor's fighting skills, not suspecting the small she-cat able to defend herself against so many continuous attacks.

"No, I don't. Share what you know, Great One." Goldpaw took his chance and laid down to rest his muscles, hoping Berrytail would end this soon. So far he couldn't find a weakness, he was sure brutal strength would weaken her, but apparently she had the swiftness of a cheetah.

"You weren't gripping on. When you land on an opponent's back you bite into their neck and push your claws into their side." Berrytail responded, looking at Goldpaw's lazy position dubiously. "Try again."

"But that would hurt you!" The golden tom started, but silenced himself when he saw it worthless as Berrytail was already crouched down in a defensive position once more. With a sigh he reluctantly unsheathed his claws and bared his teeth, hissing fiercely at the 'enemy warrior.' His amber eyes looked around sharply and locked onto a tree behind the she-cat warrior. Slowly, he began to creep toward her, increasing speed all the while. Berrytail looked aggravated, probably thinking Goldpaw planned to do the simple charge attack, but as he neared her he dodged her swipe and ran around her, jumping to the tree and clawing his way partially up it. Before Berrytail had time to react he launched himself from the tree trunk at her, landing squarely on her back and knocking her to the ground. His teeth sank into her neck satisfactorily and his needle claws dug into her sides as she screeched in pain.

The red she-cat began to buck wildly, rather harshly, almost as if she meant it. Goldpaw clung on for dear life, feeling a flicker of pride to know he was succeeding. When his mentor shrieked again he loosened his grip, but it was too late. She flipped onto her back harshly, crushing the apprentice underneath her. His tiny paws stuck up in the air as he groaned in pain, feeling as if all his rib bones were broken. He squealed in alarm when Berrytail looked about ready to pounce on him, crying out in alarm. "Berrytail, no! It hurts…"

For a moment he thought he saw a flicker of confusion go through his mentor's eyes, but it was quickly masked when she sat down neatly. He could almost swear she looked embarrassed as she busied herself cleaning her face. "I think we should get back to camp. You did well. C-come along."

The apprentice heaved himself to his paws slowly, silently thanking StarClan that his wounds were practically history and had not reopened themselves. It hurt. A lot. But not as much as it could have, at the moment he looked forward to returning to his warm nest at camp, but it seemed StarClan had different plans for him as when he arrived at camp he was almost immediately sent out hunting by Hope – a golden she-cat with black paws and stunning hot blue eyes. She, and her sister Golden, had yet to receive their warrior names since they had joined RiverClan. All he knew about the subject was the two had been found at the river and after rescuing young Kashkit had been welcomed to the clan. Sometimes he wished they would have just let him drown. Unfortunately the three had developed a close bond and though neither of the two she-cats were made the black tom's mentor they still protected him under anything and loved to pick on their young friend's favorite enemy.

Of course the young tom obeyed without complaint and found himself padding off the small island and toward the forest when a loud voice made him stop and turn. The blue pelt of Brookepaw could be seen running toward her, a friendly smile upon her pretty features. He sighed inwardly, having hoped for some time alone, but it seemed Brookepaw always took the opportunity to go hunting with him or share a meal at supper. The blue pelt had become memorized far more than Goldpaw thought it should be. He knew her every turn, curve, and different shade of color on her pelt, just as he did Lightningpaw's. "Goldpaw! Goldpaw! Wait! Can I please come? I want to show you a place Swiftrain showed me a few training sessions ago. You'll _love_ it. It's just outside our border – there's quite an abundance of prey as well.

Goldpaw could not help, but be interested in the news she shared about the mysterious place and after a few moments hesitation nodded and let her lead the way. It was quite a interesting path, down the river and under a grove of trees with a sweet smelling fruit in them, passing plenty of prey that Brookepaw didn't give a second glance to. The golden tom found this quite odd, but said nothing as followed her, looking down at the fish in the river hungrily, silently pleading Brookepaw would let them stop and make use of it before it got too cold. She did not stop. Instead she kept going, well past their borders, forcing him to say as the first signs of the stars began to show. "I thought you said it was only a little ways out of our territory. It feels like we could have traveled to Highstones by now!"

"Honestly, one would think Berrytail hasn't taught you patience!" She brushed a tail over his muzzle and poked her head out of the trees for a moment before walking out with the proud announcement of: "We're there."


	6. Chapter 6

So I'm not accused of being unrealistic: If anyone lives in Arizona and some other places you'll know that in them waters catfish of _six_ _feet_ and _more_ can be found in there – and they're prone to attack people and of course animals. XD I always get a kick out of it when I hear about scuba divers going down there and swimming out as if the water were on fire. Anyway,

* * *

Chapter Six

The silver water collapsed below into the liquid pool surrounded by the moist rocks. Mist lay heavy in the air, almost hiding the weeping willows that hung over the pool from view. It took the young apprentice's breath away as he stared with his big amber eyes. Brookepaw seemed to fade as she stepped forward and onto a rock, the scenery complimenting her river pelt. For a moment Goldpaw felt his heart skip a beat as she turned black, but then she returned to her pretty, but seemingly dull blue. He sighed inwardly and stepped forward cautiously, painstakingly aware that an enemy could be hiding anywhere in the enclosed area. "Hurry up, Goldpaw! You've just got to see the fish in here! They're as big as kits!"

At this the golden tom shot forward to her side, finding the smooth rock beneath him quite warm and comforting, but his eyes looked down hungrily at the strangely colored creatures. Black and white and gold and white they were, with _whiskers_. One thing was for certain - they _were_ big. Massive, in fact. Before Goldpaw knew what was happening he found himself in the somewhat warm water, looking up at Brookepaw accusingly. Her reply was a innocent smile and a leap into the water, purring in satisfaction when she felt the warmth. "Very funny, Brookepaw. Now we'll be freezing on our way back to camp – and you've scared all the fish!"

"I-I'm sorry, Goldpaw. I didn't think about that…" The she-cat stuttered, taken aback by his harsh tone. In truth the tom felt uncomfortable in the water, so close to the she-cat. He had never noticed the way her pale blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the strange lighting. He began to back up in the water, giving out a yowl of alarm when he felt a pain in his leg. Without any further hesitation he scrambled up the rock and out of the water, looking at his injured leg with a frown of confusion. When he looked down he hissed in alarm, his eyes growing large with fright. Where he had been only moments before swam the largest fish he had ever seen. It was bigger than Burningfire and ten times faster. Brookepaw looked at him in confusion before looking where his eye were hooked, squealing in fright and swimming quickly to the rocks. The fish was faster.

Goldpaw watched in horror as the blue head disappeared from view, not able to move as he watched the two creatures thrash about in the water. He turned numb as the water turned red and the lifeless body of the young she-cat floated to the top before the creature pulled it back under. A cry of grief, disbelief, and loss left the young tom. "Brookepaw! No!"

* * *

Pale green eyes had watched his sister leave sourly after that Goldpaw. How he loathed the way his sister followed after him like a love-struck kit. It made him want to gag and many a time he had. Now he watched the golden apprentice return alone, a different look to him than normal. He looked toward the camp entrance, expecting the plucky blue she-cat to be tagging along after him as normal. He kept waiting, his eyes following Goldpaw as he made his way slowly to the leader's den, accompanied by Burningfire. His heart pounded with worry for a moment before he fixed his eyes on the camp entrance again. She would be back. Anytime now.

Claws kneaded the ground in anticipation, simply flicking his tail in return to Golden and Hope's farewells of 'Goodnight.' His eyes went to his leader's den, swallowing a lump in his throat. It was probably nothing. Maybe Brookepaw had slipped in before Goldpaw when he was asleep. With the thought he stood and padded swiftly to the apprentice's den, poking his head in swiftly. The only pelts he saw were of his black desire and her white sister, but not the desperately wanted blue of his own sister. He ignored Lightningpaw's demands of 'What's wrong' and her orders to stay, determined to find out where his sister was.

As he slipped out he spotted the golden whelp padding slowly toward him, causing his eyes to narrow with hatred. The tom gave him a quick glance and began to hurry past him, but Kashclaw was much too quick for that. With his claws unsheathed he pounced on the feline, holding him down with his claws digging into his sides. This felt good. He looked down at the tempting neck, so open and fragile, but contained himself as he hissed into his ear. "Where's my sister, mousedung?"

"She's dead!" The wail gave Kashclaw a unwanted feeling: pity, but the sadness of this news quickly drove it away. Causing him to yowl in shock and fury, biting into the tom's neck, cutting off all breathing circulation. He could almost hear his sister urging him on, to kill what had driven her to her death. His grip tightened, he could almost hear his neck crunch between his jowls, but he was tackled by an unknown force before he could reach his goal.

The black tom jumped to his paws quickly, eyes ablaze and ready to attack the whelp's defender. Lightningpaw stared at him with wide-eye confusion, but Kashclaw looked past her and saw Goldpaw struggling up _behind her_. His green eyes were mixed with hurt and anger at the she-cat. She betrayed him. He flew through the air, only to be knocked down by the massive form of Burningfire. His amber eyes burned into him as the tom found himself surrounded by more cats. Bluefire, Firedance, Yellowtail, Berrytail, Lizzardtail, Sharpfang, Icepaw, Stonepaw, and even his own mother Raindance. All their eyes demanded why he had attacked the so-called innocent Goldpaw. He did not bother to open his mouth as he got up, refusing to look at his so-called clan.

"Kashclaw, Raindance, Swiftrain, accompany me to my den." He looked up at the voice of his leader, nodding to show her he had heard. With a final glare at the limping figure of Goldpaw he padded quickly after his leader, his mother and sister's former mentor at his side.

The black tom immediately welcomed the coolness he felt as soon as he entered Rainstar's den, having been quite tired of the heat outside. This was what Rainstar did all day? Sat in a cool den hiding from the heat? He had been in here only a few times before, but he never remember viewing Rainstar as such a lazy she-cat as he did now. She was splayed out on her side with her head only barely lifting from the ground to look at the three warriors. _Why don't you just lower your head? You're practically sleeping anyway. _He grumbled in his head, shadowing the glare on his face to a stoic expression as he sat down neatly in-between the two she-cat warriors.

"I think it time you all hear why Brookepaw hasn't returned to camp with Goldpaw. Goldpaw has told me everything, every detail and the apprentice is quite horrorstruck. Your attack was not needed, Kashclaw, I know you're in grief, but please, contain yourself. Brookepaw and Goldpaw went out hunting beyond borders earlier today. They went to a place that I'm sure you all know as Silver Springs. They went for a swim in the waters…I do not believe I have to say more about the creatures of the water. Brookepaw fell prey to them while Goldpaw got out more or less injured."

"Why didn't he try to help her!" The tom's snarl was mixed with pain and anger at the tom's cowardliness.

"Kashclaw, the blame is being directed the wrong way. Swiftrain, why didn't you worn her of the dangers of the water?" Raindance's tone was quiet, but her cold tone explained all the grief and anger she felt. Swiftrain looked down at her paws at this, a few rogue tears falling from her pale blue eyes. Her leader's sharp words made her look up again, a timid look placed on her features.

"Enough! No one is to blame. Brookepaw's death was a accident and that's all the clan will know."


	7. Author's Note

Sorry the updates have been so late, everyone. I spent 15 minutes freaking out because I had forgotten I'd hidden the folder…duh…Found it though. I'm working on some chapters as we speak. I just finished Warriors: Twilight and I have undying muse for Undying Love so my goal is to have 3 or more chapters up by the end of today. Wish me luck.

- Goldy


End file.
